The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vaccinium corymbosum, and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Anthocyanin Blues’. ‘Anthocyanin Blues’ is a new cultivar of Northern highbush blueberry plant grown for fruit production.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar in July of 2000 as a chance seedling that was growing in a production field in Grand Junction, Mich. that was established in the late 1960s and contained numerous varieties of Vaccinium corymbosum. The parentage is unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by hardwood stem cuttings in Watervliet, Mich. in spring of 2004. Asexual propagation by hardwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.